Z
Z 'is a minor character who appears in the spin-off series, "All Grown Up!". Making his debut in the episode "Bad Kimi" and his final appearance in "Bad Aptitude". He also makes an appearance in the 2004 video-game, "All Grown Up!: Express Yourself''". Background '''Z is described as a bad boy. It's easy to get suspicious of him, as Chuckie became very protective over Kimi and even initiated a spy operation to find out what Z '''was really up to. Chas also becomes concerned about '''Z because of his image and then proceeds to ask questions about his name and flip-flopping on the who "don't judge a book by its cover statement". Phil had Z '''falsely arrested due to being suspicious about his image and traits. In the end, it turns out '''Z '''is actually a nice guy who helps with charity work with his father to bring phonics to kids in need. '''Z understands why Chuckie and his friends were so protective over Kimi as he even admits that he's a "scary guy". Description When we first meet Z''', he is busy causing a science experiment to blow up in Chuckie and Kimi's class. When Kimi is paired up with '''Z so that he can finish his experiment correctly, she gets to know him and they decide to hang out after school. The thought of Kimi hanging out with a "bad boy" doesn't sit to well with either Chas, Chuckie, and everyone else who try to convince Kimi that he is bad news. They turn out to be wrong as it turns out that Z''' was collecting stuff for charity. Appearance '''Z is an 11 year old punk kid with a green mohawk, one piercing, a necklace, a brownish reddish jacket, light blue shirt with light green shorts, black boots, and a dog tag chain. Trivia *He got held back due to his horrible grades. *'Z' is concerned about his reputation, so much to the point that he keeps his charity work a secret. *Towards the ending of the episode "Bad Kimi", Z''' understands why Chuckie and his friends were so protective over Kimi and even admits that he's a "scary guy". *In the episode "''Bad Aptitude", ''Kimi jokes about Z riding with Chuckie on the scooter saying, "''And '''Z thought he was taking Chuckie out for a ride". Referring to Chuckie becoming interested in speed after seeing his aptitude test results which says he'll be a race car driver. *In the video game "All Grown Up!: Express Yourself", '''Z' informs Angelica of his charity duties. *It is revealed that Z''' leaves classes early to continue his charity work, "Electronics for Phonics". *'''Z's father is a plumber *As mentioned in "Bad Kimi", Z''' is into Underground Nouveau Retro Fusion music. Chuckie refers to it as "bad boy music". *'''Z's catchphrase is "wonk". *He's into books about people with extra limbs, as shown in "Bad Kimi". *Although Z''' met Kimi's father, Chas, he never met nor was he introduced to Kira. It's unclear whether or not if they were introduced off-screen. *'''Z does have a mom, but she was never shown. She was only mentioned as a diversion to cover up his charity work. *He enjoys playing Foosball. *While playing Foosball with Chuckie, he called his father a "friend", though this could just be used to cover his relationship with his dad. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:One-time characters Category:Kids Category:Characters with unknown last names